THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: It all started with Hiccup waking up thinking that maybe it was just a normal day. Boy was he wrong. Extinct dragons, romance and old enemies...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **HEY READERS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO CONTINUE IT. THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS MADE BY MY SISTER AS A GIFT TO ME, SO I CONTINUED IT AND I DECIDED TO POST IT.**

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

It was a peacefull morning at Berk. Well, atleast Hiccup thouht so. Hiccup woke up with the sound of Toothless and the Terrible Terror on the rooftop. He got up, went down the stairs quietly and went out the door. Ever since he was chief he had bearly got to spend time with Toothless. So he normally woke up early, when nobody was up and flew away with Toothless.

Ours later, he landed in the center of the plaza. Everyone was looking at him in a strange way. A lot of people were muttering "he is here" "thank gods" he started to go toward his house to find out what on earth was going on. Finally, the curiosity and worry got the best of him and runned to his house. He hadn't expected what he saw. All of his friends were there, sad and worried and her mom was crying.

"what's going on mum?" he asked hugging his mother

"last night group of burglars came to the village" Fishlegs explained

"what did they take? Maps? Dragons?" Hiccup asked. Thats what their normal enemies always tried to steel.

"at first we thought the had kidnapped you" Fishlegs proceded. How could he had been so stupid? He had forgotten to tell her mother that he was going away. He was sure that Astrid and his mother had been worried sick. Wait a minute. Where was Astrid? His gratest fear confirmed as he looked his friends.

"they left this note at Astrid's house" Fishlegs said, handing him a note. With tears in his eyes, he read the note out loud.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE GIRL ALIVE AGAIN, GO TO THE NORTH FOREST ALONE, TOMOROW AT SUN RISE BRING YOUR DRAGON.

 **OKAY. HOW WAS THAT FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER?**

 **PLEASE COMMENT. I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **UNLESS YOU HATE IT. THEN DONT REVIEW. JUST JOKING ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY WERE REALLY SWEET.**

 **THANK YOU "ANIMALS RULE" FOR EXPLAINING THE RATINGS STUFF TO ME**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 2**

For he first time in his life, Astrid was terrefied. Okay, so she had been scared about some things before but this was different. A wave of terror expande from her chest as she tried to figure out where she was.

Nothing. It was so dark she could barely see. She figured she was in a forest but Berk was practically made of forests. Besides, the nausea and pounding in her head made it imposible to concentrate. It had all pasted so quickly.

She had woked up that night by the nervous roar of Stormfly. She had tried to find her candle but then, someone wispered "good night" something hit her in the head and every thing went black.

Now, she was in the forest, tied up to a chair and fighting to stay awake. Suddenly, a voice emerged from the shadows.

"well, well, well. Our little guest is finally awake"

"what do you want from me?"she asked in a defiant voice but she could hear the terror in her voice and she was pretty sure her captor could hear it too.

"oh I don't want anything from _you_ but, I do want something from Hiccup and, what is better tan taking the person he loves most?" Astrid was sure she had never Heard that voice before, so why did it sound so familiar?

"you won't get away with this. Hiccup is stronger than you think."

"oh Astrid, as charming as ever."

"how do you know my name?"

"belive it or not some people in Berk are quite greedy and will do anything to get money, even if it means getting your chief killed" he laughted, as he had said the funniest thing on the world.

She was not going to cry. Not infront of that man. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

He disappered as fast as he had appered. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Two single tears ran down her cheeks. And she cried. She cried because she was scared. She cried as she thought about Hiccup. And the only thing she wanted to do in that moment was to have his prottective arms around her and hide. Because she loved him. And noyhing in the world, not even death, was going to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **I KNOW THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I CAN'T HELP IT. BUT YOU GOT TO ADMIT, THE ENDING OOF THE CHAPTERS MAKES YOU WANT TO READ THE NEXT ONE. ;)**

 **THERE AREN'T MANY BUT…..**

 **SHOUT-OUTS! (chapter 1 and 2):**

 **Guest 1: I hope she is okay too. (I'm not telling how it ends) sorry.**

 **Rubyjems: Oh thanks ;) I'll say who it is in chapter 8 or 9**

 **Guest 2: don't you worry I have everything prepared.**

 **Animals rule: thank you for telling me. You are so nice!**

 **: thank you. You have really encourage me!**

Hiccup could make up a plan if he had 3 minutes of silence. It had been an hour and the only thing he could think of was to do exacly what the note said. He just couldn't bare to be there like a sitting duck, while Astrid, his best friend, (and something more) was somewhere, suffering and he just couldn't do anything about it. Her mother had warned him that it was a trap but he really didn't care. He decided to sneak out of the window. When he lived with his father, 2 years ago, he did that all the time. But sience his dad died and he became the chief of Berk, he just didn't have time to do that.

Besides, his mom was way to smart to not know when he went out of the window. But he still did it. He tried not to feel guilty about taking Toothless but if he didn't, they mite kill Astrid, he just couldn't take that chance. As he over flew the village, he saw his dads statue, the one that he had ordered to make. Just after he was nominated chief. He looked at the statue and asked himself for the hundreth time sience he had become chief: what would his father do in if he was there? But he wasn't there. He was dead. And Hiccup couldn't do anything about it.

It had been to years but he still couldn't get his mind around it. Sometimes he woke up in the morning and expected his dad to be down stairs, in the kitchen, giving Skullcrusher his breakfast. But, in those hard mornings he had to remind himselfs that he wasn't there. That he had died but not to worry, he had his mom now and that everything was okay.

He tried to hold the tears. He suddenly felt like when he was 14, before the battle with the Red Death, alone, unsure and with nothing to lean on.

He was so focoused on his thoughts that he didn't hear Toothless purring to get his attention. Thats why he didn't see the boulder coming towards them. He yelled, but when they turned, the conecting rott snaped and the boulder hit Hiccup on the head, hard. As they went down, the last thing Hiccup saw was them going towards the ocean. Way to fast. And that is the last thing he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! HCL12 here! (short for Hiccstridlover12). So *rubbing hands* here is chapter 4. PLEASE, if you think of an idea for other story, please send it to me. I'm getting low on ideas. This is really short, sorry.**

 **I made a mistake on chapter two so please read it again.**

Astrid didn't how much time she spent crying. All she knew was that in one momento she had passed out and now, a bucket full of cold wáter was being thrown at her face.

"Boss wants you to eat" he said simply, showing her a plate with some bread, fish and a cup fulled with water. " _Well I don´t want anything from him so… bye bye"_ she wanted yelled but she decided not to. Partly because she was scared of what the guard might do, partly because she was way to tired. 30 seconds passed so the guard said with a mistirious smile

"he also figured you would do that and he told me to tell you, you better eat because this is your last meal"

he left the plate and the cup on her knees and when he was gone, she started to eat quickly. She would of cried but she just didn't have the energy.

"Hiccup" she whispered "help" and those were her last words before she fell asleep again. Dreaming that Hiccup rescued her in a million diferent ways

"how is she?" said Draco.

"still very weak sir. I had to throw her a bucket of water to wake her up." The guard who had been with Astrid.

"well keep her alive, she is the only thing keeping us connected to the boy" Draco said firmly

"What happens if the boy doesn't come for her?"

"that she'll die he said simply.

"but don't worry, there are other ways to lure him in" he smiled as a uncomun roar was Heard in a forest.

 **I'm not sure I did it right but CLIFFHANGER BABY! XD**

 **And, by the way... that's right I wrote Draco BUM GOES THE DYNAMITE!**

 **Anyway, I thought that if you have stories of your own you could tell me the name and I could maybe read them. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HY THERE! SO, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED A LOT AND I AM VERY SORRY BUT RIGHT KNOW I HAVE FINALS (FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT FINAL ARE I HAVE A FEW WORDS FOR YOU: REALLY NASTY TESTS WHERE YOU HAVE TO STUDY THE ENTIRE BOOK) I. AM. GOING. TO. DIE. SO ANYWAYS… HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE!**

Valka couldn't help but scream as his son hit the water with a loud _splash_ and he started sinking. She flew with Cloud-jumper as fast as she could, and they both dove into the ocean.

She could barely see a thing but she managed to notice a hand that was going deeper and deaper… She got it and pulled his son up, but it was heavy, the prothetic was pulling her and her and Hiccup down. She tried desperatly tried to detach it and when she did, she patted Cloud-jumper's neck to tell him to go up and that what they did. When she could finally breath, what she saw worried her.

The limp body of Hiccup was soaking wet, and was mising the prosthetic. But that wasn't what worried her. A wound on Hiccup's forehead was bleeding, it wasn't mortal but it still needed a medical attention. Then she noticed something worse: he wasn't breathing.

Panic started to feel her chest as she realised she had no idea what to do so she did the natural thing, she started shaking him.

"Hiccup!" she was sheaking him now desperatly, trying not to sob. They landed on the port and suddenly, he started to cough. The joung chief started to spit salt water and he started to say, well, at least trying to say, things but he just couldn't make a complete sentece.

"Astrid… danger… Toothless… dad" she wasn't sure what those things meant.

"shh, it's all right Hiccup, just don't move okay?" he tried to nod but he felt uncouncios again. Well that hadn't worked as she planed at all.

 _Everyone was around the kitchen table, drinking some tea, waiting for Hiccup to come down the stairs and share with them a plan._

 _But he didn't._

 _She suddenly heard a noise upstairs and then everything went silent. In that moment, she understood what just happened. Hiccup was gone._

 _She ran to the door just to see Toothless fly up in the air. Everyone started moving and getting mounted up on their dragons. She told Snoulout and the twins to try to stop Hiccup from the front, (that had been her_ _ **BIG**_ _mistake) but she knew it was hopeless._

 _Nobody could catch up with a Night Fury. Specially if he wanted to be fast. Which he already was without trying. Then suddenly and with out warning, Snoutlout flew to one of the catapults and threw a boulder directly at Hiccup and Toothless. Then he started falling and falling… and boom! Into the ocean he went._

In that moment, the other riders started to arrive and Toothless was with them, growling at Snoulout. She barely contained herself to not kill Snoutlot.

"hey we got Toothless, I have no idea why he's so angry at me" he said as if nothing had happened. Then the color drained off his face "whoa, what happend to Hiccup?" she didn't though Snoutlout could make it worse than it already was, but hey, look at that! He did.

"what happened?" she screamed at him "you happened! Why would you thow a boulder at him? He is your cousin and he is supposed to be your friend too! What in the name of Thor were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry" he said, like it wasn't such a big deal. That made Valka get angrier,

"Sorry? Is that what you have to say in your defense? He could have been killed!" Before Snoutlout could make it any worse, Fishlegs quickly jumped in

"but he wasn't. That's the important thing" they put Hiccup on Toothless back and carried him to his house.

Hours later...

Hiccup woke up feeling dizzy and like he just had been ran over a thousand yaks. Valka was there, and she explained what happened.

On the kitchen, they Heard Hiccup scream in frustration, him falling to the ground as he realisied that his prosthetic wasn't on. When he went down the stairs, he had a bandage covering the place were the Boulder ahd hit him. He went directly to Snoutlout and hit him in the gut. He looked at his friends and said

"you know, you could of at least tried to help me" but he didn't say anything beacuse he knew he had deserve it.

"sorry Snoutman you deserved it" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup started walking to the door but Valka stoped him.

"Hiccup…" she started saying but he cut her off.

"I know what youre going tos ay, and if you want a plan, here it is: stay close but hidden, if anything goes wrong, get Astrid out of there and then me, not the other way around, understood?" and with out another word, he went to sabe the girl he loved.

 **Okay, I just want to say that, for the record this is the longest chapter I have ever made and I am super proud *applause* thank you, thank you. Bye ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S UP** **READERS?**

 **SO I'M IN MY PARENTS BED BECAUSE I'M KIND OF SICK AND I GOT BORED SO I ASKED MY MOTHER IF I COULD WRITE AND SHE SAID YES. MY MOTHER IS AWSOME! I NEVER GET SICK AND WHEN I DO, IT'S SATURDAY AND IN SUMMER HOLIDAYS. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT NOW I CAN STAY IN BED ALL DAY AND WRITE A LOT. ANYWAYS… I HAVE JUST FINISHED MY FINAL TESTS, SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I CAN. I WILL ALSO POST ONE-SHOTS AND FINISH OTHER SHORTER STORIES.**

 **AND BEFORE I FORGET,** ** _Sealiman Dawntracker_** **HAS TOLD ME THAT** **MY SPELLING IS ATROCIOUS AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY. YOU SEE, I'M NOT AMERICAN OR ENGLISH AND I SPEAK ANOTHER LANGUAGE, I'M TRYING TO DO MY BEST BUT IT'S DIFFICULT FOR ME, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE MY COMPUTER SPELLING CORRECTOR IS IN MY NATIONAL LANGUAGE AND KEEPS CORRECTING ME. SO I AM REALLY SORRY. ANYWAYS… CHAPTER 6 HERE WE COME!** **:D**

Hiccup flew over the north forest, and after ten minutes he saw her. She was tied to a tree, unconciouss or worse. He tried not to think about that. He quickly landed and told Toothless to hide. Then, he ran to Astrid's side and shook her gently, and she opened her eyes.

"Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup could have laugh and cry at the same time in that moment, but he contained himself.

"right here mylady, now lets get you out of here" he said. Astrid smiled, but before they could say anything else, they heard a voice come from the shadows.

"well, well, well. If it isn't our little Hiccup trying to save his precious girl" he said with a mocking voice.

"I got to say Hiccup, I expected a bigger challenge from you. I'm very disappointed."

"who are you and what to you want?" Hiccup asked in a defiant voice, his green eyes full of hate.

"the second question you already know, I want your Night Fury. And the first question" he finally stepped out of the shadows

"I'm Drago, son of Drago Bloodfist and I'm here to finish what my father started."

 _well isn't that just great_ Hiccup though _so I got Astrid tied up and a crazy lunatic in front of me who happens to be the son of my father's murderer. Isn't that just the icing on the cake?_ For the first time, Hiccup saw the face of Drago's son. He had the same cruel eyes of his father but he was he was much younger. Hiccup figured that he must be like 22 years old or something like that. He had an eye-patch that made him look creepier than he should have been. Hiccup really didn't want to know how he had got that eye-patch.

He needed a plan, and he knew that. His mother had been right all along, Drago kidnapped Astrid because he knew that he would be too worried about her that he _wouldn't_ figure out a plan. If the one kidnaped had been anyone else, like Ruff or Snoutlout he _would_ have figured out a plan and then act. He needed to act fast, so he tried one of his favorite strategies. Stalling.

"okay" Hiccup said "so I suppose that you're here to kill me for killing your father but let me say something first. Your father's death wasn't my fault" Hiccup was satisfied when he saw that Drago had stopped moving towards them.

"and who's fault is it then _Hiccup_?" he said that last word like it was the worst insult he could think of. Hiccup tried not to pay attention to it.

"well you see, first of all, my attacks were self defense, second, he killed _my_ father and third, he tried to destroy my entire village and kill my loved ones. Are those enough reasons to you?" he said and before Drago could answer, Hiccup kept talking.

"oh I need to ask you something" Hiccup said "what is the deal with dragon trappers using always their name to name their sons? Do you guys have no imagination? Drago son of Drago, Eret son of Eret… come on guys! You can do better than that!" Astrid smiled at that comment but her smiled quickly disappeared when Drago yelled

"Enough! Now bring me the Night Fury all the girl dyes" a soldier came out of nowhere and handed Drago a crossbow, which he took and aimed at Astrid. Hiccup started to get nervous his plan wasn't working so he started to walk toward the forest as he heard Astrid say

"Hiccup don't do it, it's a trap and you know that" Hiccup looked back at the girl he loved and said

"I know but I can't loose you the way I lost my father" he didn't look back but he knew that Astrid had tears in her eyes. She felt helpless and useless.

Hiccup marched forward and made the Night Fury call.

Toothless ran out of the woods and when he saw all the soldiers with crossbows aimed at him he got ready to pounce and growled trying warn the soldiers that if they took one more step, they'll regret it. Drago smiled coldly.

"Good, now grab him!" two soldiers ran to Hiccup and grabbed him by the arms and made him look how Drago got the crossbow ready to finish what he had started.

"NO!" Hicccup screamed and kicked the soldiers so they would let him go. He started to run towards Astrid and Drago. Ten feet… Drago prepared the crossbow… 5 feet… he aimed… he was just a few feet away… time seemed to slow down when Hiccup stayed in front of Astrid, as Drago shot an arrow and sinked into Hiccup's chest, just barely missing his heart. He felt a wave of white hot pain coming from where the arrow had hit him. He heard Astrid yelling his name and around him, he could hear a battle but everything sounded as it if it was underwater. And then everything went black.

 **GIANT CLIFF-HANGER BABY! YES! THAT'S RIGHT, DRAGO HAS A SON AND HE HIT HICCUP WITH AN ARROW. NOW YOU KNOW WHY THE STORY WAS CALLED THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. BYE! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**SECOND UPDATE TODAY GUYS. SO BEING SICK DOES HAVE A POSITIVE SIDE.**

 **WHO KNEW? ANYWAYS, TODAY I'VE DONE 1 ONE-SHOT AND 2 CHAPTERS (INCLUDING THIS ONE) I'M SO EXCITED! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I DO MORE THAN 1 CHAPTER IN A SINGLE DAY.**

 **BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME… CHAPTER 7 IS HERE! ENJOY!;)**

The first thing Hiccup felt when he woke up was pain.

White hot pain coming from his left shoulder. He also felt weak, like he hadn't eaten for a week. He tried to sit up. Bad idea. The pain on his shoulder grew and he couldn't help to scream, he fell again in his bed. Wait a minute, _his_ bed, he was in _his_ room _what in the name of Thor_? He though. He suddenly heard someone coming upstairs, but he didn't get to see who was it because a wave of diziness made him close his eyes again and he fell asleep.

The second time he woke up it was for good, he slowly reached with his right arm the blanket and pulled it down. He wasn't wearing a tunic, but –thank Thor- he was wearing his pants. The young chief tried to sit up but a hand pulled him down.

"Slow down Dragon Boy" a familiar voice said "last time you tried to sit up, you nearly reopened your wound" he turned his head and saw Astrid standing there.

"Astrid?" he said, not beliving what he was seeing "what happened?"

"You saved me Hiccup, and you almost got your self killed in the process"

he wanted to ask so many questions, but the first one he asked was

"how long was I out?"

"1 week, then you woke up and nearly killed your self _again_. It's been a week sience then"

Hiccup though about it for a moment, then he said

"so I've been out cold for two weeks" Astrid nodded. Neither of them said anything until Hiccup broke the silence. "how are you feeling?" he asked her. She laughed

"Seriously Hiccup? You nearly died and spended two weeks in coma and you're asking _me_ how I feel?"

"hey, you were the one captured"

"you were the one shot" he wanted to cross his arms but he figured that it would hurt.

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me if you're okay" he said, his voice sounded childish.

"I'm okay Hiccup. After we got back and helped you I rested and now I'm fine. Now you get to answer my question. HOW ARE _YOU_ FEELING?

"you want the truth or something that is going to make you feel better?"

"Truth please"

"I feel like I fallen from the edge of a cliff and then a herd of yacks ran over my shoulder and then a dragon egg exploded in my shoulder." She smiled

"then you're better than I imagened" they stood for a moment in silence and then Hiccup asked

"what happened after I was shot?" Astrid really didn't want to talk about it but Hiccup deserved an explenation:

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Astrid waited for the pain to appear, she closed her eyes and waited silently for death._

 _But it never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw HIM. The boy he loved, standing in front of her, with an arrow way too near his heart. He fell to the ground, and she shout his name. She desperetly tried to free herself from the ropes but she was only herting herself more. Sudddenly, a spine came from nowhere and cut the ropes. She looked behind her and she saw Stormfly looking at her with her spines up._

 _She smiled at her dragon but quickly went to check Hiccup. He was uncouncioss, or worse, losing a lot of blood._

 _She placed a hand on his chest and felt a weak yet reasuring bum bum… she wanted to scream of joy, Hiccup was alive, her Dragon boy was alive, but not for long. Around her, Valka and her friends (including Eret that had come a few hours ago from a trip) were fighting the soldiers and it looked like they were winning. In front of her, Drago stood looking at the scene like it amused him. A wave from anger made Astrid loose all rational though as she ran and talked the surpried chief of the dragon trappers. Before he could do anything Astrid grabbed the sword that hunged on Drago's belt and pointed the sword at Drago's throat._

 _"_ _hive me a reason not to kill you" she hissed. He smiled like he was enjoying this._

 _"_ _you can't"_

 _that answer got Astrid by surprise but deep down she new that he was right. She dropped the flat of the sword on his head and knocked him out._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"What happened then?" Hiccup asked when Astrid stopped telling the story.

"We dragged you back here, and threw Drago in a cell, we needed to wait for you for the trial" he started to get up but Astrid pushed him down.

"where do you think you're doing? You haven't recovered yet, you aren't getting out of here at least two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS?!" he yelled shocked

"you just woke up from a coma that lasted two weeks Hiccup, what did you expect? You lost a lot of blood" she said trying to reason with him

"but still…" before he could say anything else Astrid cut off "I'll send someone to Gothi's to tell her that you're awake. Do you want anything?"

"No"

"Water it is. I'll be right back"

"You can't baby me Astrid! I'm 22 not 2!" I yelled so she could hear me

"didn't hear you!" she yelled back. When she came up stairs, she handed him a glass of water

"but I don't want to drink" she rolled her eyes

"I've been making you drink for the last two weeks Hiccup, I don't have a problem doing it one more time" this time, it was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes

"fine, but after can I please put my tunic on?" she nodded. He drank the water that tasted like heaven. Then, she throwed him a tunic and he put it on.

"Hiccup?"

"I have to tell you something" she looked a little bit worried

"okay"

"Hiccup, Toothless wasn't the only exotic dragon in that forest"

"what do you mean?" he asked starting to get worried too

"Hiccup, they had a Night Fury"

 **CLIFF-HANGER! YEAH! OKAY GUYS I DID IT, I UPDATED 3 TIMES TODAY**

 **GOOD FOR ME AND FOR YOU TOO! I DON'T THINK I'LL UPDATE ANYMORE TODAY. TOMOROW WILL BE ANOTHER DAY FOR INSPIRATION. BYE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO THERE AWSOME READERS!**

 **SO THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE THREE PARTS. THE FIRST ONE FINISHED LAST CHAPTER AND THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER FROM PART TWO. SO WITHOUT FURDER A DUE… *DRUMS***

 **CHAPTER 8! ENJOY;)**

It was a peaceful night at Berk. Witch was a rare thing in that village. Hiccup was in his house, studying maps, charts and whatnot.

He had been looking for an island that they hadn't explored yet. That was quite difficult. It was gonna be Astrid's birthday the next day and he wanted to surprised her.

He wanted to take her to an new island and after that, give here the gift he had been working on. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Hiccup?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Up here!" Shouted Hiccup in his room.

"Everything's ready" Fishlegs said

"Are you sure? I don't want anything to go wrong"

"Yeah but, are you sure I'm qualified to be acting chief while your gone?" Fishlegs asked looking unsure.

"You'll be fine Fishlegs, I've been chief for nearly three years now I haven't gotten mad right?

"Not more than you were before" Fishlegs muttered

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hiccup decided

Two hours later, Hiccup found what he had been looking for. He was so happy he ran out of the house like a little kid who saw the snow for the first time.

He ran to the Great Hall and started shouting

"Fishlegs! I found it..." He suddenly saw Fishlegs talking to Astrid

"Found what?" Astrid asked

" ehhhhhh..." Hiccup realized that he was still holding his charcoal

"My lucky charcoal. It's been missing for ages"

"you are a terrible liar, you know that right?" she stormed off, really annoyed that they were all keeping secrets, and no one would tell her what was going on.

"That was a close one" said Hiccup when she left the room.

"Tell me about it" replied Fishlegs "but you really are a terrible liar"

"I'll take that as a compliment too"

"It's not" Fishlegs said. Hiccup laughed at the statement.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up and he was really annoyed to find that the only reason he woke up, was because he had told Toothless to wake him up early.

"Why did I ever tell him that?" He muttered. Then he remembered it was Astrid's birthday today.

OH GODS

He quickly went down de stairs, ate any food that he found and race to the back of the house where Toothless was waiting for him. He quickly flew to the Forge and got the gift he had been working on. It was in a box that could fit in his hand but he knew that it meant a lot more than it looked like.

He flew all the way to the Hofferson's house and knocked on the door he waited a few seconds and the door opened. Astrid was standing there , her hands crossed and looking quite angry.

"So, you didn't find anymore secrets to bug me with so you came here instead?" She asked. Hiccup finally understood how mad she was at him and couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty.

"Happy birthday?" He asked in a tone that made Astrid think he was a little kid pleading someone to come with him.

"All right but I have to tell my mom so..."

"I already did" he said quickly. Astrid started to suspect there was something big under all these secrets, something that had to do with her.

"Then let's go, but can I please know where are we going?"

"Nope. Just enjoy the ride milady." He said stretching his hand to help her get on Toothless.

"You know that you are the only person that can bug me and make me smile in the same moment in my birthday right?"

"I know. I'm especial that way" he grinned.

She just laughed, grabbed his had to got on Toothless.

Astrid's POV

Astrid was mad at Hiccup. Something was going on but nobody told her what. As her birthday came closer, it go worse. Hiccup tried to aboid her and he was getting on her nerves. She got really mad when, in her birthday, he showed up like nothing had happened. But as usual, the minute they started talking, all the anger dissapeared. _How does he do that?_ She asked herself _how can he make all my anger dissapear?_ Of course, if she aked him that, he would just say _I'm special that way._

She took her hand and mounted on Toothless thinking that maybe, just maybe, this would be so bad after all.

 **I'M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU IN THE OTHER CHAPTER WITH THE "THEY HAD A NIGHT FURY". I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE, BUT WE WILL TALK ABOUT THE NIGHT FURY LATER ON. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY, HERE'S NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS.**

 **I WOULD LOVE TO DO SHOUT OUTS BUT THERE AREN'T ANY I CAN DO :(**

 **ITS OKAY, DON'T WORRY. ENJOY :)**

After and hour, the landed in a island she had never seen before.

"Hiccup" she said

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"It's and island" she rolled her eyes at the response.

"I know that you muttonhead. What I'm asking is why are we here. "

"This is one of my "secrets" as you call them. You are know queen Astrid from, the Hiccstrid

island. "

"Hiccstrid island" she smiled at the thought.

"Yeah. You're the queen and I'm the king. Hiccup and Astrid... Hiccstrid. What? You don't like it?"

"I love it Hiccup, thank you" She kissed him, and when they pulled out, she was smiling. Then something occurred to her.

"What did I ever do to get you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. He seemed confused. Astrid smiled.

"Why do you like me so much? I mean, when we're kids, all I did was make fun of you and call you mean names. How did you ever manage to forgive us?" He shrugged

"I don't know, I just figured holding a grudge wouldn't do any good to me or to the others." She notice he had said "the others" not "you"

"What, you weren't mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you? You were the only one who never said anything bad about me and except the time you met Toothless, you had never hurt me. Physically or emotionally."

That was true. She had never said anything bad about Hiccup. She just didn't like to say something bad about other people behind their backs. She always thought that if you had something to say, say it in front of the person or don't say anything at all.

"Plus" he added " I've always liked you"

She couldn't help it. She kissed him again.

"Wow. I really need to do things like this more often. I get bonus kisses for it." She laughed

"Shut up dragon boy."

"Your wishes are my command milady. Come on" he pulled her hand as they went to explore their island. Their secret little island.

* * *

They found a waterfall in the heart of the island and they decided to eat there.

"Care to swim with me before eating?" Hiccup asked.

"Is it safe?" She asked

"Only one way to find out" he responded. Astrid thought it for a second and said.

"You go first and then we'll talk about it." He quickly went up the little waterfall and took of his shirt. He screamed while he was jumping and with a loud splash he submerged in the water. She laughed and waited for him to come up. But he didn't. The smile on his face disappeared

"Hiccup?" Panic started to fill her chest. He didn't responded so she jumped into the little lake and started swimming, well, more like splashing. She started to drown when behind her, strong arms got her and swam with her towards the shore.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. She was really mad at him.

"Why would you do that?" She punched his arm hard.

"Ow! I'm sorry but when I jumped, my prosthetic hit a rock and it sounded hollow so I went exploring and I found something." He suddenly realized something.

"What? What did you find?" She asked

"You're afraid of the water" he said. It wasn't a question

"Don't change the subject" she snapped

"That why, when we were 18, when we were in Dragon's edge, when you fell of Stormfly, you didn't just swim to land."

She wouldn't meet her eyes.

There was a beat.

"And you still came to rescue me." He said. His green eyes were shining with delight.

"What was I supposed to do? Wait to see wh-" she didn't get to finish the sentence. Hiccup pulled her into a kiss and when he pulled out, he said

"Gods, I love you so much" Astrid couldn't tell how much time did they stayed that way, looking into each other's eyes. But then Hiccup broke eye contact

"Why are you afraid of water?" He asked. She sighed

"I don't know. Bad things happen to me when I'm in the water, that time we were 15 and I fell into the river and I almost drowned*, in Dragon's edge... So when I went into the water I kind of panicked" Hiccup frowned

"You can't swim?"

"Yes I can, but I guess I'm too scared to do it" after staying a few seconds silent, Hiccup finally said

"Well, if you want to see what've found, you're going to get over the fear, come on, I'll help you"

* * *

It took them a few hours and they had to stop to eat, but she finally got it.

"Can we please go to see what you found now?" She asked after siting in the grass.

"Sure, just wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Toothless has been alone for a few hours and I just want to check if he's okay."

"Okay" little did she know that that wasn't Hiccups real purpose.

* * *

Hiccup ran to the beach and found Toothless checking out a seashell, but when he saw him he immediately stopped and ran to meet his owner. He licked his face a little bit and after Hiccup chasing him a bit, Hiccup finally got to the little bag on Toothless saddle to get his gift.

"Okay bud, this is it. Wish me luck." Toothless purred in approval and Hiccup ran off.

* * *

"Ready?" Hiccup asked. They had already dived to the little entrance of an underwater cave and Astrid had her eyes closed. She nodded.

"Then open you eyes" what she saw made her gasp. She was in a beautiful cave. Illuminated by the light that came from the entrance. Oh my gods the ceiling. It was filled with breath taking stones. Rubies, sapphires... She couldn't believe how many beautiful things could be kept in that little cave.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said she wasn't looking at Hiccup, but if she had she would of noticed something. Suddenly he started to whistle a song. Wait no not just any song, he was whistling the song. OH GODS THIS WAS HAPPENING she thought

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _with never fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life..._

 _If you would marry me._

She turned around, with tears in her eyes and there he was, on one knee, holding a golden ring. It was shaped like a golden dragon the tail nearly touching it's snout. It was the most beautiful thing Astrid had ever seen. And she was in a cave full diamonds. It's was nothing compared to that. She wondered, how something so small, could hold so much.

"Astrid Hofferson, would you make me the happiest man on Berk and on the whole world and marry me?" Astrid didn't know if to cry or laugh. She did both. One simple word, but it was everything Hiccup needed.

"Yes" he came and kissed her. They were engaged. And no one was going to take that away from them.

 ***: you can read all about that in my story FROST. All my stories are connected**

 **YES** **, THAT JUST HAPPENED, THEY ARE OFFICIALLY ENGAGED ️ ️ ️ ️**

 **I LOVE THEM! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

 **BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SECOND UPDATE TODAY. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF. ANYWAYS, THIS IS MORE HUMOR THAN ROMANCE. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS CHAPTER. ONE MORNING I WAS WALKING TOWARDS MY SCHOOL WHEN I SAW MY LITTLE SISTER AND I GOT INSPIRED.**

Hiccup was at his house, starting to plan his wedding. They had decided to wait a few months, when the good weather came. Someone knocked on the door. He started walking toward the door, wondering who might be. He thought that it would be Astrid.

Boy was he wrong.

He opened the door and saw Astrid's little sister, Aura, staring at him like she was mad at him. Unlike Astrid, her hair was short but that was were the difference stopped. She was a mini version of Astrid. She had big blue eyes and some freckles across her face. She looked cute when she was mad. Just like Astrid.

"Oh hey Aura. What brings you-"

"I need to talk to you" she cut him off as she entered the house.

"Oh, okay" he said as he closed the door.

"Let me go straight to the point. I do not approve of you marring my sister." Hiccup was stunned but also amused. He tried to keep a straight face.

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't ask for my permission duh" she said like it was something obvious.

"Oh right, I am so sorry." He said getting on one knee "Aura, may I have the honor of marring your sister?"

"No"

"What? Why not?" He looked quite surprised

"Because you are mean"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I simply don't like you" she said casually.

"Well, can I do anything to change your mind?" He knew this wasn't serious, he was still going to marry Astrid, but he wanted to be nice to Aura.

"Well, let me think about this." She looked like she was thinking hard for three seconds but then she quickly said "I don't think you can"

"Oh come on!" He complained "there's got to be something!"

"I'll think about it" she said as she walked to the door.

Once she was gone he smiled and then quickly burst laughing.

"Hiccup?" Called Astrid behind the door

"Come in!" He yelled, he just couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you okay?" She asked suspicion and worry in her face.

"Yeah. You want believe what just happened to me" so he told her. When he was done she had her lips pressed so she wouldn't laugh.

"Oh gods, I knew she never liked you but I never imagined it would come to this."

"Yeah well, what should I do?"

"My sister is pretty stubborn. She gets that from my mom."

"She's not the only one" he muttered

"Oh shut up or I won't help you on this."

"Fine. Any suggestions?"

"She likes fighting"

"Again, she is not the only one"

"Hiccup, I swear, one more thing..."

"Okay fine, please continue" he said, trying hard not laugh.

"She likes to fly although she doesn't have a dragon yet."

"That's it!" He yelled "I'll just let her ride Toothless with me" after thinking about it, Astrid replied

"Maybe that'll work, but I'm not sure"

"It'll work. It worked with a oh" he said, getting closer to her. The last part was almost a whisper. She blushed, which wasn't really her style but right now she didn't care.

"Oh just go away" she said pushing him slightly.

"Yes milady" he said kissing her quickly before he ran to the door.

* * *

He went to the Hofferson's house the next day and knocked on the door. A second later, Aura was standing there, her arms crossed, just like Astrid had done 2 days ago.

"Whatever you're planing isn't going to work, so at least tell me what were we are going please."

"Sorry. No can do. It's a surprise"

"Fine" she hopped on Toothless like she had done it millions of times. Aura tried to get unnoticed but Hiccup had seen the smile on her face when she had seen Toothless. They shot to the sky like a rocket and Aura laughed.

"You want to do some tricks ?"

"Okay" she tried her sassy tone but Hiccup wasn't deaf or blind. He could definitely see that she loved being in the air.

"Just say what you want do and I tell Toothless to do it."

"Drop!" She yelled. And they did. She laughed again. Hiccup felt satisfied. When they nearly touched the ocean they shot up.

"Okay, now go up. But like into the clouds" she said. They went up.

"Good. Now I'm going to fall and you are going to catch me."

"What? No!" He yelled as she started to get up.

"Ready? Go!" and as simply as that, she just jumped off Toothless saddle and screamed as she went down. They quickly lunched after he and Toothless got her in his claws.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked in a worried tone. Toothless looked and there she was, smiling. The dragon showed her one of his irresistible cute gummy smiles and spun her around like she was a ball. When she got to the saddle again, she hugged Hiccup and said.

"This is the best day ever! Astrid never does this things with me."

"Well, let's keep the you falling and me catching you thing to our selfs okay?" She just nodded. Hiccup really didn't want to deal with a angry Hofferson family. One family member already made him jump out of his skin.

"Okay so here we are" he said landing on the academy.

"What are you planning on doing here? Ahhh!" She suddenly screamed and quickly ran and stayed behind Hiccup.

"What's wrong? Oh" he saw that Nightshade was standing there.

"It's okay Aura, Nightshade won't hurt you" he said

"First of all, that's is a Nigh Fury we're talking about for Thor's sake! And second, really, Nightshade the Nigh Fury? Was that the best name you could think about?"

He shrugged "I'm not that good with names"

"Oh really?" She asked with sarcasm "Toothless and Nightshade the Night Furies. I would never have thought you were bad with names." Nightshade, seeing that there wasn't anything interesting went to play with Toothless.

"But you've got to admit that the name Toothless is pretty cool." Hiccup said

"My dear Hiccup, there's a big difference between cool and original. For example: your name isn't cool, is original and my name isn't original, it's just cool." Hiccup though about it for a moment, wondering if that was a complement or an insult. He figured it was both so he said "fair enough. Anyway, let's make a deal okay? You let me marry your sister and I'll let you come with us to do some cool tricks whenever we can. Deal?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment "deal, but I'm still going to watch you like a hack" she said. They shook hands and Hiccup grinned.

"Come on, let's get you back to your house. "

 **AURA IS MY LITTLE SISTER, JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. SHE'S EXACTLY LIKE HER, EVEN IN AGE AND APPEARANCE, EXCEPT THAT HER NAME IS NOT AURA. SHE GOT SO EXITED WHEN I TOLD HER THAT IN THIS STORY SHE WAS ASTRID'S LITTLE SISTER. I LOVE HER. SHE'S ALSO THE ONLY ONE WHO WATCHES HTTYD WITH ME. TELL ME IF YOU GUYS HAVE LITTLE BROTHERS OR SISTERS BY REVIEWING. EVEN IF YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE ANY SIBLINGS YOUNGER THAN YOU, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW.**

 **BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS, THIS IS IT. THEY ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED, I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT THIS FAR. I AM SO HAPPY!**

 **I NEED TO CALM DOWN, BUT I JUST LOVE HICCSTRID TOO MUCH! HERE WE GO!**

And so, the great day finally arrived. Hiccup had had pretty nervous days, but this was in his top list.

Toothless had to get him out of bed, and when he finally did, he just jumped into bed again. They played like that for half an hour and when he got out the bed for the tenth time, Toothless jumped on his bed so he couldn't.

"Okay Toothless" he raised his hands in defeat. "You got me of bed. Now what?"

Hiccup sometimes wished that Toothless wasn't so smart. This was one of those times. Toothless ran to a chair and picked up a tunic and threw it to Hiccup. "Thanks" Hiccup said getting the tunic that had landed on his head. Toothless laughed with that weird laugh of his. Hiccup laughed too and pulled the tunic over his head.

"You do realize, that this is the last time I'm sleeping in this room?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just purred. "Just you and me for the last time buddy." He sighed "just you and me" Toothless touched Hiccup's arm with his snout. "You are going to live with Stormfly" Toothless purred again "which, by the way, I don't think Nightshade will appreciate" Toothless looked sad, knowing that Nightshade might be mad at him. After thinking about it, Hiccup said " tell you what, if you manage to keep Nightshade out of trouble, I'll make a stable near the house for the two of you" Toothless looked at his owner, feeling the happiest and luckiest dragon in the world. He licked Hiccup and would of kept going if Valka hadn't called his riders

"Hiccup?" The woman asked from down stairs.

"Going!" He replied. He quickly ran down stairs, well actually, he jumped down the stairs. He looked at his mom. She was quite beautiful, her hair was combed in a strange way, but it still looked really nice. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, with short sleeves but really long, kissing gently the ground.

"You look so handsome. I never thought I would see the day of my son's wedding." She said, tears threatening to come

"Funny thing, I really though that when this happened, that dad would be right there, smiling at me" he said it with a sarcastic tone but there was a hint of bitterness and sadness there too. She put her hand on his cheeks so he would look at her.

"But he is with us Hiccup, as long as we remember him, he'll be with us" she put the other hand in his heart "right here" the next moment she knew, Hiccup was hugging her. "I really miss him mom" he whispered. Seeing Hiccup that way always broke her heart.

It has been three years-nearly four-but he still hadn't got use to it. And nobody can blame him, when he woke up he had a father and her mother was 'dead' and when he went to sleep, his dad had died and he had found his mom. Man, talk about getting your life upside down.

When they pulled they both managed a weak smile and Valka finally said "come on, there's a bride waiting for you"

* * *

When he reached the Great Hall, Tuff, Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Erik were waiting for him.

"Hi guys" he said. A little less cheerful than he wanted to sound.

"Don't 'hi guys' us and get in the Hall right know" Snoutlout snapped.

"We were starting to worry" Fishlegs said. "You okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, don't worry about me" Hiccup quickly replied.

"I thought that that was our job, being worried and planning everything so nothing will go wrong." Said Tuffnut, a little confused. Sometimes Hiccup forgot that Tuffnut was actually quite brilliant.

"So we're going to do this or what?" Asked Hiccup with a smile. So they all entered into the Great Hall, and Hiccup knew, that the next time he went out of the door, he would be a married man.

* * *

He waited on the edge of the altar, leaning back and forward, he just couldn't keep still. Gothi stood behind him and Gobber next to him. Normally, the chief would translate what Gothi said but since, he was the chief, he had asked Gobber to do it. He watched the rest of the Hall, the whole village was there except for some members of the A team who were patrolling the island. His mom and Astrid's parents were sitting in the front row and Valka gave him two thumbs up. Spitelout and his wife was there too since they were family too. In the second row where a few of his other friends, Melch, Bucket, Gustav...

Suddenly the doors opened and Ruffnut, Heather and Aura stood there, the three of them with matching dresses and behind them… Hiccup gasped. Standing there was Astrid, I the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. The color was something between white and silver, and she was wearing a silver necklace with the form of a deadly Nader. He recognized, it was the necklace he had given her for her birthday last year. She was wearing a pair of gronkle iron earrings that shone like they were diamonds, as she got closer, Hiccup remembered to close his mouth. She was smiling, the girl was simply stunning.

When they had to put the rings in each other's hands, Aura steeped ahead and gave them the rings, she smiled at Astrid and winked at Hiccup. The ceremony passed on and then the best moment came"may the gods bless you. You may know kiss the bride." Gobber smiled at him and Gothi nodded. He leaned and put a hand on Astrid's hip, just liked he did, many years back, after the battle with Draco, when his father had died. When they kissed, a loud cheer erupted the room. When they finished, Astrid pulled her band out of her head and threw it. They went out of the Great Hall and all the dragons were waiting for them. Toothless roared and a he was followed by Stormfly and Nightshade first, then all the dragons shot fire to the sky. Hiccup just couldn't be happier.

After that, it was all fuzzy in his memory, he remembered a lot of congratulations and the feast went on. But he did remember the ceremonial dance. It was a slow dance and it was beautiful. He put a hand in her hip and she put her hand in his shoulder. For those three minutes, nothing else mattered, no one was there, just them, until the danced finished and everyone cheered. She couldn't help it, she held in her hands her husband's face and kissed him.

She remember that when she was ten, the thought of marring Hiccup just made her want to throw up. She though about that and giggled. Life had changed a lot since then.

 ***CLAPS AND DANCES AROUND THE ROOM* OKAY, KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE CRAZY. JUST WARNING YOU.**

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO, UPDATE! I KNOW RECENTLY I HAVE BEEN UPDATING A LOT AND I AM VERY HAPPY. BUT I WANT TO WARN YOU THAT I'M GOING WITH MY BEST FRIEND TO THE MOUNTAIN A FEW DAYS SO I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH. ANYWAYS... CHAPTER 11!**

 _ **3 months later**_

One morning, Hiccup went down for breakfast and found his wife sitting in a chair, eating a massive breakfast. He was starting to get worried about Astrid, this past days she had been eating a lot.

"Good morning my lady" he said kissing Astrid's cheek. She looked happier than usual, there was a strange spark in her sapphire eyes.

"Hiccup, I need to tell you something"

"Okay, shoot" he said grabbing his bowl of cereal.

"Okay" she took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

Hiccup stopped moving and drop his bowl of cereal. It smashed against the floor but Hiccup didn't notice.

"Hiccup?" She asked in a worried tone

"You're pregnant" he whispered

"Yes" he started moving towards her. He suddenly let out a laugh.

"You're pregnant" he said, much more happily.

"Yes!" He ran toward her and kissed her with joy.

"We are having a little Haddock baby!" He leaned and kissed her belly. She laughed.

"Have you told anyone?" He asked. She shook her head

"I found out yesterday, I was feeling bad and getting sick so I went to Gothi's."

"We should tell mum" he said.

"Your mum or my mum?" She asked, a little bit confused, since they got married, she called Valka mum, and Hiccup called her mum "mom". He grinned.

"Both"

* * *

Of course, everyone was thrilled with the news. They congratulated them and they were thinking of throwing a party. But the best reaction was from Aura. She got so happy that she started to jump around the room and when she finally stopped he ran and hugged her sister. Valka was another story, she started crying and went to hug the couple.

Then there was their friends. Fishlegs had married Heather 3 months ago, and the rest were still single, but Snoutlout and Ruff had been dating for a few months. It was quite a surprise what came next.

"I have to say something" Astrid and Heather said at the same time

"Okay, you first, no you go first, okay" the said in unison

"This getting creepy" Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup

"I'm pregnant!" They said at the same time. The both started to scream and they hugged each other.

Half an hour later Snoutlout shouted.

"Hey! I want to say something to everyone" he grabbed Ruff's hand and ran to the center of the room.

"Ruffnut Thorston" he picked a small box that was hidden in his tunic and opening it he said

"Would you become my wife?" In the box there was a ring, with a little dimond incrusted in the top. Tuffnut screamed of joy and kissed Snoutlout

"Is that a yes?" He asked goofily. Everything was simply perfect. The girls hugged each other and started to talk about their respective babies and the wedding

"So we've got two babies coming and a wedding" Fishlegs said

"Okay I am getting dizzy. I normally love it but this is way to much" Tuff said, sitting in a bench

"Should we worry?" Fishlegs asked

"Nah" Hiccup responded.

"This year is going to be so much fun" Erik said.

And he got that right.

Snoutlout and Ruffnut's wedding was a lot of fun. Although when Tuff saw Ruffnut in the wedding dress he looked like it was the first time he realized that her sister was getting married and he kept muttering "my sis is getting married, my sis is getting married..."

It happened three months later and Astrid and Heather did practically everything together, more than before which was a lot to say. Ruffnut was now their personal bodyguard and she wouldn't those two out of her sight. The both pregnant girls were Ruff's bridesmaids.

Hiccup's old room was going to become the baby's room, which was a bummer for him because that's where he kept all his things, from notes to tail fin prosthetics for Toothless.

But he really didn't mind, he already loved his baby and he would do anything for him/her.

* * *

 _ **6 months later**_

Hiccup woke up early that morning.

He suddenly realized something, today was their anniversary, not their wedding one, the day that he proposed to her in that little island in the diamond cave. Also it's was Astrid's birthday. She was 25. He grinned and turned his head to look at her wife. He felt bad for waking her but he did it anyway.

"Happy anniversary and birthday milady" he leaned in and kissed her gently

"You shouldn't wake me up so early" she said sleepy "someone is going to get mad at you"

"Who? The baby or the mother?" He asked smiling

"Both" she hadn't opened her eyes until that moment. Suddenly, her belly moved and she said

"Okay, baby wants to get up" she stood up and she sat again "or maybe go to sleep again, not sure"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's doing weird things..." She didn't finish the sentence. Suddenly she opened her and eyes and said

"Hey, Babe?"

"Yes?"

"The baby's coming"

 **I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU WITH THAT CLIFFHANGER. SORRY, I KNOW I'M MEAN BUT WITH THE HOLE PREGNANCY BEING IN ONE CHAPTER, I THOUGHT THAT, IT WOULD BE MORE INTERESTING TO DO THE BIRTH IN OTHER CHAPTER. SEE YOU LATER ALLIGATOR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY THERE DRAGONITES! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT IT TOOK ME FOR EVER TO FINISH THIS.** **I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR HAVING PATIENCE WITH ME. I'M SORRY, I KNOW THIS IS KINDA SHORT.**

"WHAT!?" Hiccup yelled "it's not supposed to come yet!"

"Yeah tell that to him or her" she screamed back "go and get mom!"

"Which one?" Hiccup was now panicking

"Both you muttonhead!" She started groaning and Hiccup ran down the stairs and raced out of the house. He whistled for Toothless but he didn't appear. _Great_ he thought _the day I need him most and he disappears_ so he found Stormfly and flew to his mom's house. He opened the door and found Valka sitting in a chair drinking tea. When she saw him she got up and immediately she said "baby?" Hiccup looked surprised

"How did you know?"

"You're putting the same face your father put the day you were born" she said as they walked out of the door and mounted Stormcloud.

"Go and get Gothi and Astrid's mom" she told him. He just nodded, then he mounted on Stormfly and went to get Gothi and the Hoffersons.

* * *

10 minutes later, Hiccup, Aura, Astrid's father were standing in the living room. Hiccup pacing and Aura and her father were sitting in chairs.

"Is the pacing calming you down?" Aura asked. He nodded

"No it doesn't, please sit down or I'll make you, you're getting on my nerves more than usual" she said irritated.

"That's my wife in there!" He said

"That's my sister in there!" she took a deep breath "look, Astris is strong, If she can't get through this, nobody can"

After a second, the gang entered the house, Heather was nine months pregnant and she had been told that the baby could come any day so she should stay in her house, but right now she didn't care. Her best friend was giving birth, she was not missing it.

"How is she?" She immediately asked

"She's still in there" a scream echoed throw the house and the only thing Hiccup wanted to do was walk in there and save Astrid from whatever was hurting her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Valka entered the room with a smile on her face. The first ones at her side were Hiccup and Aura who asked at the same time

"How is she?"

"She's fine"

"And the baby?" They asked

"See for yourself, Hiccup I think you should go first" Hiccup entered the room to see her wife holding a baby wrapped in blankets.

"Hi milady" he said walking towards his wife.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you want to meet your daughter?" At this, Hiccup's world stopped. He had a daughter?

Not waiting for a response, Astrid handed him the new born. Hiccup was scared out of his life but all fears disappeared when the baby yawned and opened her eyes. She had beautiful bright green eyes. Just like his dad.

"I was thinking of naming her Aura" Astrid said. Hiccup looked at his wife and said

"Aura it is"

As if on cue, Aura entered the room.

"Hi sis, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but there's someone here who wants to meet you"

Aura to Hiccup's side and looked at little Aura

"Say hello to your niece, her name's Aura"

Aura smiled, she tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. She held her little niece in her arms and whispered

"Hey Aura, you have a really cool name you know? You and I are going to have a lot of fun together" the newborn extended her little arms and Hiccup gave her his finger, she held it tightly and went to sleep.

"Okay, let's let Astrid and Aura rest and we'll come back later" Hiccup said as Aura gave the baby to her sister. Then Hiccup kissed Astrid and went outside the room.

* * *

A few hours after, Hiccup couldn't get the stupid smile of his face. The he remembered that someone was missing.

Toothless.

He had been missing all day and he was starting to get worried. He went to the stables and looked for him.

"Toothless?" He called. Normally, Toothless would appear in less than a minute and would start jumping up and down, eager to go flying.

This time it didn't happen.

He walked towards Toothless and Nightshade's pen and found the two Night Furies there.

Toothless' tale was wrapped protectingly around Nightshade who had something underneath her belly.

"Toothless?" The dragon immediately turned his head towards the sound "what's going on bud?" Toothless purred and Nightshade showed Hiccup what they were guarding.

Two eggs laid there, waiting to hatch. Both of them were pure black, one had blue dots and the other one had purple dots. Hiccup stood there, astonished, until he saw Toothless' proud look and he patted his dragon in the neck

"Ata boy Toothless" he said grinning. He ran towards his house and opened the door that led into his bedroom.

"Hi babe" Astrid said while she fed little Aura

"Guess what milady? Pretty soon we are going to have two baby night furies running around the house"

"no"

"Yes!" He said in excitement. Aura suddenly yawned and went to sleep.

"Well, I better get dressed for the celebration, take her for a while would you?"

He had almost forgot. Aura was being claimed as Berk's heir that night and introduced into the hole village. He picked Aura up in his arms and she started crying. He started to rock her gently, and after a minute she calmed down.

"I will always love you" he whispered to the little girl as she started to go to sleep.

Later that evening, they were in the great hall, celebrating the birth of their daughter when a guard came running in and told Hiccup something.

"Drago has escaped"

 **YES, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I KNOW, I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. BUT ANYWAYS, I HAVE NINE REVIEWS IN THIS STORY AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD DROP BY AND LEAVE A REVIEW. I'M GOING FOR TEN MORE REVIEWS. BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY DRAGONITES, I** **PROMISED YOU A NEW CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS… SORRY IT'S KIND OF SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING, THIS IS JUST TO KEEP THE STORY GOING. BY THE WAY, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE THIRD PART OF THE STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

Three words.

Three simple words was what took for hiccup to run towards Berk's jail.

Drago has scaped.

The guard that warned him was following close behind and when they arrived, and with out hesitation, hiccup opened the door that led into Drago's cel. In the dirt, three words had been written:

I'LL BE BACK

He turned around and saw the soldiers waiting for orders

"I want the best trackers searching for Drago, all except Stormfly. If they don't find anything, head back and rest the dragons. We'll have a meeting tomorrow at five o'clock"

The guards nodded and left and Hiccup sighed, he knew there was no chance that they were going to catch Drago. He was too smart for that. And he knew it.

Hiccup returned to the celebration. The entire village had been aware that the chief had left and when he entered, all it took was a smile from him to get the celebration to continue. But Astrid knew better. She handed little Aura to Valka and walked towards her husband.

"Hiccup" he tried for a smile

"Yes milady?" It didn't work.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" he stopped talking to lay a gentle kiss in astrid's lips

"Right now, we celebrate"

And they did, oh boy they did.

The next day, practically no one could even get out of their beds. But thankfully that didn't include the chief. The village was so silent, it was almost scary, that is until, the baby started crying

"I'll get it" hiccup quickly got out of bed and approched the cradle

"Hey Aura, you want to be with dady?" He said while he looked at his newborn daughter

"I hope so, because mommy isn't going to get out of this bed" Astrid mumbled from the bed. Hiccup laughed and Aura watched him with curiosity. She tried copying her dad's smile and she ended up doing a gummy smile like Toothless.

Hiccup picked her daughter up and kissed her forehead

"I am not going to let anything hurt you. Ever"

That morning, he got to meet the new baby Night Furies. Toothless and Nightshade als got to meet little Aura and Nightshade took a like on her immediately.

That afternoon, Hiccup was in the great hall, disscusing what they were going to do.

At one point, everybody started shouting so he shouted

"ENOUGH! He is going to invade us sooner or later so we might as well be prepared for it. Even if he won't come back for a couple of years, we will be prepared. So here's what we're going to do..."

The entire island started to work a week later. Anyone who new how to handle a hammer, helped Gobber in the shop. They made swords, axes, shields, catapults...

The old whispering death tunnels were used as bunkers. They brought food down there and when the time was right, mothers, elders and children would go down there and stay there until the danger passed and someone went to get them. New dragon trainers where trained and they managed to train a flock of Changewings and their riders got cloaks that were made of their dragons shaded scales (they learned that if the shaded scales touched the Changewing while they camouflaged, the scales changed colour too).

The only days thats no one worked were when traders came.

One day, trader Johan came and Hiccup came to greet him. They talked for a bit and Hiccup showed him the new weapons. Johan was marvelled with how much berk had changed and they traded some new catapults for a few Gronkel Iron swords.

 **4 YEARS LATER...**

Astrid went to look for her husband to tell him so good news. She found him on the steps of the Great Hall and she ran over to him

"Hey Hiccup!" Hiccup looked at her and smiled

"Good morning milady" he kissed her and Toothless sniffed her. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and looked at Astrid as if saying "are you serious?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She was about to tell him when two villagers came and shouted

"Chief! We need you at the docks! It's an emergency" before he could say anything astrid said "go, I'll tell you later"

But later then turned into "in five minutes" in five minutes turned into ten... You get the idea. It was night when Astrid got to the house and saw her daughter and her sister playing

"Hey sis" fifteen year old Aura greeted her

"Can I tell her the surpise aunt Aura?" Her niece asked

"But I wanted to tell her" she said

"Okay, but next time it will be my turn" the little girl said

"What surprise?" Astrid asked

"A certain someone asked me to give you this" Her sister said as she gave her a letter. Astrid opened it and inside there was a poem

 _Hookfang is red,_

 _Stormfly is blue_

 _And I would do anything for me and you_

 _Life just seems better with you by my side_

 _So would please join me in a romantic night?_

Astrid smiles and looked at Aura

"I'll put Aura to bed tonight, you worry about your viking in shining gronkel armour"

"Good night mommy" Aura hugged her moms legs and ran upstairs.

Once, they were gone, she walked towards the back door... There he was, grinning at her, sitting in a blanket that was spread in the floor. She sat beside him and they both laid on the ground. He pulled her close and no words were needed to express what they felt for each other.

"What did you want to tell me today milady?" She swallowed

"I'm pregnant"

He looked at her and then lead in. It was a long, passionate kiss and when they laid down again, they were both breating as if they just had run five miles.

"I can't believe it" he laughed

"Well you better Dragon Boy, we are having a baby"

What neither of them knew, was that, in a far away land, someone was plotting their revenge. A soldier walked into a great hall, very similar to berk's and bowed to the person who was sitting on the throne.

"Sir, the traitor has successfully entered berk"

"Excellent. How much time before we are strong enough to attack berk?"

"About six moths sir"

The figure nodded and the soldier left.

Drago smiled. "Get ready Hiccup" he thought "I'm going to get you and everyone you love"

 **WELL THAT WAS… SOMETHING. BY THE WAY, TODAY I WENT TO A FAIR TODAY WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVED IT. WE MOUNTED ON FOUR RIDES AND ALL OF THEM MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS FLYING. IT WAS EPIC! AT THE NED OF THE RIDE EVERYONE WAS LIKE "I'M GONNA PUKE" AND I WAS LIKE "LET'S GO AGAIN"**

 **ANYWAYS, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

3 months later...

Hiccup woke up that morning and found his 6-month-pregnant wife lying next to him. He didn't know why but that day felt different, something was going to happen today. Suddenly, five year old Aura opened the door, holding in her little arms a stuffed dragon that her mother had made for her on her fifth birthday.

"Daddy?"

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing up so early?"

"I-I had a nightmare" this got Hiccup up in less than a second. Haddocks barely got nightmares but when they did, they were bad. He knew that from experience. He walked over to his daughter and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around her father's neck and buried her face in her fathers chest. She was shaking like a frightened kitten and he kept whispering in her ear words of confort.

He stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. He decided to leave the girl in his bed and prepare to go to work. He left Aura on the bed and as he began to walk away when she jumped out of bed and hugged his good leg.

"Daddy don't leave me!" Hiccup's heart broke. He picked her up again and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll never leave you. I will always protect you"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She hugged him again and Hiccup didn't dare to move. After a few minutes, he realised Aura was sleeping, he left her close to her mother, who hadn't woken up yet and left to go to work.

It was starting to get dark when the alarm sounded. Hiccup thought hard for a second and realised that this wasn't a drill. People started to step out of their houses. He could see in the faces of the villagers that everyone was scared, and he was no exception either. He started yelling orders.

"You all know what to do! The women and the kids, go to the **tunnels,** the healers to the great hall, riders, get your dragons ready, get your weapons from the forge. Go!" Everyone was running to different directions and when he turned around, he saw Astrid running towards him

"I suppose you're not going to let me fight?"

"Of course not" she sighed

"Wait a second, where's Aura?"

The two of them paled. Suddenly, someone yelled "IN COMING" and a ball of fire came. It flew above their heads and it landed on a house. Hiccup's house. A little girl's scream was heard. His little girl. Aura.

Hiccup started running towards the house on fire and before he could entered, someone grabbed him, preventing him from going any further. He struggled and more villagers came to make him stop.

"No" he whispered, just this morning, he had promised Aura he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Suddenly, he heard a roar. A night fury roar. Nightshade flew towards the house and entered through one of the windows

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Aura was in her bedroom when the boulder crashed in the living room. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by flames. It was getting hard to see and even harder to breather, her vision started to go blurry when she saw a black figure. Nightshade. The dragon touched her shoulder with her snout and picked her by the collar

"Nightshade" she managed to say before everything went black.

NIGHTSHADE POV

I was not going to let my hatchling die. The moment I heard her scream I rushed to protect her. I found her and picked her up. I ran to the window and jumped, in mid air, I wrapped her up in my wings. We fell to the ground and a lot of humans came towards me. I never liked humans, I've been captive by them since I was a hatchling and when these humans rescued me, I couldn't help but be agressive. Anyways, I saw the girl's father running towards me and I opened my wings.

NORMAL POV

Hiccup ran towards Nightshade and came to a stop when he saw her open her wings. Aura was lying bettwen the dragons paws and she wasn't moving. Hiccup finally realised what Stoick felt after the Red Death died. He picked up his daughter and looked at her. She was breathing, which was a big relief, and she was covered in ash but other than that, she seemed to be fine. Her eyes started to open and Hiccup felt like crying

"D-Daddy?"

"I'm here princess, don't worry, you're safe" Aura threw her arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. Hiccup kissed the top of her head several times and laughed in relief. Astrid soon, joined the picture and she started crying. Their happiness was cut short when someone yelled

"HICCUP HADDOCK!" He knew that voice, he hadn't heard that voice in 4 years.

"COME FOWARD, OR ARE YOU A COWARD?!" Hiccup handed his daughter to Astrid who didn't want to leave his side

"I'll be back" he kissed her lips softly and kissed Aura's forehead. Toothless appeared and started walking next to Hiccup, growling to anyone who dared to walk close to Hiccup. Hiccup watched at the battle that surrounded him. In the beach, warriors were fighting. Viking versus Hunter. Good versus bad. The dragon riders were attacking the ships but he could sense something was wrong. Then Snoutlout came and told him the news: the catapults weren't working, they managed to stop the dragon hunters from entering the forest (thanks to the twins that had set traps inside it) but the hunters were entering the island through their weakest spots. Hiccup frowned at the news. How could the hunters know their weak spots? Then he remebered what Astrid had told him. When she was captive of the Dragon Hunters, Drago told her that some people would do anything for money.

A spy. They were loosing the battle because of a spy. Then he heard it again

"HICCUP HADDOCK, COME AND FACE! I HAVE A PREPOSITION FOR YOU"

Everyone told him not to but he went anyway

"A chief protects it's own" he simply said and then, he mounted on Toothless and flew towards the voice. Drago was standing in the cliff, the one that was nearest to the village.

"What do you want Drago?" He asked when he landed, his voice full of hatred and his hand gripping Inferno so hard his nuckels turned white.

"For you to surrender of course"

"Not gonna happen" Dragon looked around

"Really? Hiccup, look around, when my father died, he left me an entire army and when yours died, he left you this little wet pile of rocks"

"And then why do you want it so badly if it doesn't have any value?"

"Revenge. When you die, I'll burn this island to the ground, and all the people you love with it. The rest of the village will become slaves" he signalled to a guard and Hiccup looked behind him. The guard was holding Astrid, Aura and other one was holding Valka.

Hiccup found it very hard to stay put but he managed

"element of surprise"

"Key to any battle" Drago finished with an evil smile

"The boulder was a distraction"

"Why of course"

"But how did you know what house was mine?"

Drago laughed and shouted something to his men. The soldiers took a step back, except for one, only, he wasn't a soldier.

"Trader Johan?" Hiccup asked, not wanting to belive what his eyes saw.

"Hello master 'iccup" he said mockingly

"You.."

"That's right, you see 'iccup, I'm a trader and traders, trade things. If you need exotic foods or valuable information about your enemy, I'm your man"

"Traitor" it took all his power not to kill Johan right there.

"You had a preposition for me?" He asked

"Yes, here's the deal, we fight to the death, sword to sword, if you win, my soldiers will leave immediately, if you loose... Well, I think you are smart enough to figure that out"

Toothless, who was still next to him, growled.

"Deal"

"HICCUP DON'T DO IT" Astrid screamed

Drago smiled and a soldier gave him a sword. Hiccup grabbed Inferno and looked at Toothless. He placed his hand on his snout and Toothless cooed softly.

"If anything happens, take care of them for me" he whispered and then he stood up.

He turned around and he looked at his family. The he turned around and got ready.

"Whenever you want Drago"

With a mighty cry, Drago attacked. Hiccup blocked the blow with his own sword and ducked. He attacked his oponent but Drago was fast. But Hiccup was smart.

He ducked and stopped the blows, trying to formulate a plan while he fought. Behind Drago, there was a cliff and a light bulb light up inside Hiccup's mind. He didn't like the idea, he had come up with many ideas that nearly killed him in the past, but this one was the worst. The odds of surviving this idea where slim. What else was new. But that was the only way to kill Drago. So he went for it.

He ducked one more time and then rolled to the right, he ran towards the cliff and stopped at the edge. But he wasn't ready for what came next. Drago attacked, and this time, he didn't fail. Inferno flew out of Hiccup's hand and he looked at Drago, shocked. Drago smirked and pushed him to the ground, his next touching the edge of the cliff.

"Any last words Hiccup Haddock?" He said as he got ready to stab Hiccup.

There was dead silence, and then

"To die, would be an awfully big adventure" the words surprised Drago and before he knew what was happening, Hiccup kicked him in the gut with his prosthetic, sending him into the air and into the sea, in the last moment, he grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his tunic and both of them dissapeared out site, into the ocean bellow. Hunters and Vikings together, watched shoked as they both fell.

Astrid went pale, as if she was going to faint any second

"HICCUP!"

"DAD!"

AHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU? I'M SORRY. I JUST HAD TO DO IT. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER AND I PROMISE I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. OH AND BY THE WAY...

THIRTEEN DAYS UNTIL RACE TO THE EDGE!

ANYWAYS, I SHOULD GO BEFORE YOU KILL ME... BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS. *GASPS* I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR SO LONG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY FINISHED. THIS DIDN'T TURN OUT AS I EXPECTED BUT I GUESS IT'S OKAY. ALSO, IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY DID I WAIT SO MUCH TO WRITE THIS, IT'S BECAUSE I'VE HAD A LOT OF THINGS IN MY LIFE HAPPENING. MY FAMILY HAS MOVED TO ANOTHER HOUSE, I'VE FALLEN OUT WITH MY FRIENDS, I'VE ALSO DISCOVERED THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE IN MY CLASS TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK AND I THINK I'M STARTING TO LIKE MY OLD CRUSH. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH ABOUT ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER.**

Everyone was too stunned to speak. Hiccup and Drago were... Gone.

"HICCUP" Astrid was ready to jump off the cliff herself but she didn't. Instead Stormfly beat her to it. Toothless roared and was about to go after Stormfly when Astrid shouted

"Toothless don't!" He stopped and cooned sadly. Astrid was crying, and after a long minute, Stormfly appeared again, holding a body in her talons.

"Hiccup" Astrid breathed. Stormfly released him gently on the middle of the field and Toothless and Astrid ran to his side. Valka was few feet away, holding a crying Aura in her arms. Astrid looked at her husband. He was deathly pale, and he had bruises all over his body, he must have broken a few ribs. What worried Astrid was the fact that he wasn't breathing.

"No" she whispered.

"Come on Hiccup... Please breathe"

She nelt down and felt his heartbeat. He was alive, but not for long.

"Come on Hiccup, you can't leave me. We have a daughter and we're about to have another baby, I can't do this on my own, I need you. Please" she grabbed his hand as she felt the tears running down her cheeks

"I love you" she whispered. And then the miracle happened. Hiccup started to cough and gasped. Astrid started crying again but this time from joy. The vikings cheered and the hunters seemed to realised that they had lost. Hunters may be evil but the weren't stupid. They did the right thing. They fled. Aura ran and hugged his dad and Hiccup only had time to run a hand through her hair before he fell unconscious. Aura kept crying and Astrid picked her up and hugged her.

"It's alright baby, daddy's fine"

Aura calmed down after that and she soon fell asleep in her mom's arms. A few vikings grabbed Hiccup and placed him in a dragon. They flew away and Snoutlout mounted on Toothless and flew towards Gothi's hut.

1 week later...

Astrid opened the door that led inside Gothi's hut and walked over to a bed in the corner. Sleeping in it was Hiccup Haddock the Third.

"Hey Dragon Boy" she whispered, she knew that the chances of him waking up were slim but she came everyday to talk to him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, which wasn't very big yet.

"Everything is okay now, our house has been repaired but Aura is still scared. She keeps asking me when will you come back. We lost a few soldiers in the battle, but the gang is alright. Dana and Junior don't really understand what happened and Jay spends the day with Aura, claiming that she's his best friend and that he's also her protector" she smiled at the thought " the baby is fine by the way, he didn't suffer any damage" she took a deep breath "I miss you Hiccup, everyone does, I know it's difficult and that it's not your fault but I need you to wake up" her voice broke "I can't do this without you" she closed her eyes, not wanting to cry. She didn't know how much time she spend like that. But suddenly she felt a hand brush hers and she looked up. Looking at her, with big smerald eyes, her husband, Hiccup was smiling weakly at her.

6 months later...

A scream echoed in the house, and Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin

"Daddy?" Aura said. He looked at her and smiled

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Then why are you so nervous?" She asked

Fifteen year old Aura, who was sitting in a chair laughed and muttered "She got you there hic"

He sighed "you know, being chief of the village, people normally tend to talk to me with respect, you don't follow that rule do you?"

"Nah"

"That's what I thought"

Aura was about to reply when Astrid screamed

"HICCUP" he ran out of the room and entered his bedroom, where Astrid was laying. He ignored his mom and ran to her side.

"I'm here milady, you're gonna be fine" he said as he kissed her hand and she looked at him.

"Hiccup, I don't know if I can do this"

"You can, I'll be next to you the whole time"

"You are doing great dear" Valka said "I can see the head, come on push"

It took sometime, but in less than an hour, Astrid was holding a baby boy in her arms. Hiccup was getting some fresh air and when he came back, Aura was with him.

"Hiccup, we have a son" she have him the little baby and Hiccup laughed softly

"What should we call you little guy?" He asked the baby

"I was thinking of naming him Stoick" Hiccup looked at her in shock

"Stoick the Vast Haddock II" he held back a sob

"I love it. Thank you Astrid"

"He gave the baby back to Astrid and picked up Aura. Hiccup didn't think he could be happier. He had a wife, two beautiful children, great friends... What else could he ask for?

 **GAHHHHH I'VE FINISHED! FINALLY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME UNTIL THE END, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT. I KNOW THIS IS NOT MY BEST STORY BUT I DID THE BEST I COULD. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RUBYJEMS, YOUR REVIEWS WERE AWESOME. THANK YOU.**

 **NOW, A LIST OF MY UP COMING STORIES:**

 **1\. Watching the movie**

 **2\. Watching the clips**

 **3\. Watching the- what do you mean we're in the future?!**

 **4\. In a fangirls world (Percy Jackson fanfic)**

 **5\. modern AU. I don't have a name for this one yet**

 **and of course, I will keep posting chapters in my story kids.**

 **AGAIN THANK YOU FOR STICKING UP FOR ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **BYE! UNTIL NEXT STORY**


End file.
